


Spring in Hogwarts

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love Confessions, Poetry, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This is a poem about four Hogwarts students being in love. They all love according to their respective Houses' unwritten love codes.Can you guess who they are in love with? (I mean which Houses their chosen ones are from).





	Spring in Hogwarts

Come fly with me!  
Wake up before the sunrise  
(I know five secret passages to get us out unseen).  
The snow is melting and they say  
That wood anemones are blooming  
(Not that I care much, but I presume _you_ do).  
Besides, they say that forest trolls are frolicking again -  
Now _that_ should be more fun!  
I know, I know, you’ll say I’m talking nonsense  
And criticize my flying  
Deploring once again my navigation skills.  
But I’ve been practicing Septentrio  
And the inverted spin,  
So you _will_ be impressed,  
And maybe even kiss me –  
I really count on those anemones  
To fill you with romance.  
Because, you know  
(Of course, you do, you’ve figured that one out):  
I am a Gryffindor,  
_A Gryffindor in love_.  
  
***  
  
These past three weeks you have been sad a lot.  
This is disquieting and strange:  
I saw you lingering behind in Potions  
Instead of running up the staircase  
As if you were on fire.  
And, more disturbing still,  
You didn’t laugh at Sandy’s quidditch jokes  
And missed one broomstick practice.  
I hope it’s nothing!  
I hope that, when the snow’s gone  
And days are sunny,  
You’ll be yourself again and pester me with pranks  
Because it’s lonely in the world without your laugh  
And weird not to find a single flobberworm  
Inside my puddings for the whole month.  
But if this carries on,  
I guess I’ll get Melissa, Sue and Laura  
To do a divination session with me  
In order to discover  
The reason of your spleen  
And get you well again.  
Because (no, don’t be mad at me)  
I am a Hufflepuff,  
_A Hufflepuff in love_.  
  
***  
  
Well, I admitted that your boggart  
Was scarier than mine  
And that your sisters tortured you much better  
Than my own brother Raymond bullied _me_.  
But picking me on _wand wood_ and its _core_?  
That’s going _way_ too far!  
What do you even mean by “so eclectic”?  
It is the best there is, harmonious and smooth!  
Black walnut is the _thing_ , unlike your boring hazel,  
And works fantastic with a Thestral’s hair!  
You’ll learn the error of your ways  
When I transfigure the last remaining icicle  
Into a crystal chalice  
For you to sip your anti-freckle potion out of.  
I’ll do that for the whole school to see  
(Something for you to tell, in ten years’ time, our children)  
For I _will_ marry you and savour that disdain  
Your eyes project when unicorns are mentioned  
_All by myself_.  
For I’m a Slytherin  
(And proud to be so)  
_A Slytherin in love_.  
  
***  
  
I have been thinking about what you said.  
Yes, I _know_ you were joking when you imagined  
Casting simultaneous Silensio  
And Sonorus at someone speaking  
(Or better singing: those choir boys get on my nerves).  
But I proposed an actual experiment  
Not because I’m cynical and cruel (as you suggested)  
But because it’s wise to learn all possible effects  
Of contradicting spells directed at one object.  
So I’ve been thinking about what you said  
That _I_ can be that object.  
Well, hear me out: sarcasm aside,  
I guess that yes, I actually _can_.  
I mean, the spring is on the way  
And with it – contradictions  
Between pure reason and entangled feelings.  
It’s only _sensible_ to be prepared!  
So you can cast them both at me  
(Especially if I begin to sing,  
And I’m afraid I might – when you incline your head  
And add that smile to “cynical” and “cruel”).  
I guess you’re right: I _am_ a walking oxymoron.  
(You didn’t mean it in a nasty way now, did you?)  
Because I am a Ravenclaw,  
_A Ravenclaw in love_.


End file.
